The Colonel Vs The Deep Waters
by pastorannie
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Chuck, Sarah and Casey deeply wounded. Only one person in the Colonel's life can heal his calm, but she's in deep waters with problems of her own. Continuing series: the Colonel Vs. The Parson
1. Chapter 1

The Colonel Vs. the Deep Waters

The plot bunnies took over and I must write this before I finish The Colonel Vs. The Angel of Death. This particular event takes place early in the Colonel and Pastor Annie courtship, after "The Colonel Vs. the Parson, and before "The Colonel Vs. The Right Motivation." Enjoy reading, dear friends.

It had been a dangerous week for the three spies. The mission had quickly disintegrated into a bloody mess. Sarah was left with a right broken arm, Chuck was dealing with 2 cracked ribs, and Casey had a concussion that left him dealing with a profound migraine and vision problems for several days. Though the objective has been successfully met, General Beckman ordered all three to take time off to mend and to unwind. Sarah and Chuck disappeared to a small island in Hawaii, after informing the General and Casey as to their whereabouts. Casey was edgy and he knew he needed to get away and regain some perspective. Whether or not the concussion was the reason for his depression did not matter to the Colonel. He only knew he was "off" his game and Burbank was not the place to recharge his calm.

"Dad, when was the last time you saw Pastor Annie?" Alex, Casey's daughter, has brought a batch of homemade chicken soup and crackers for her father, and as she pulled up a TV Tray near his recliner, she questioned him softly.

He grunted in answer, but began thinking as he slowly sipped on the delicious concoction."Hmm, very good, daughter." He growled but stopped eating as the pain from the headache began again in the back of his neck. Alex took the bowl from him, pulled a chair near his recliner, and then gently took his calloused hand into her petite one.

"Dad, you are evading the question! When was the last time you saw Annie?"

"She called before this cussed mission, but I have not called her back. I..." Casey tried to open his eyes, and look at his daughter, but again he put his head back on the chair. He sighed and continued, "Alex, I am beginning to care for her...more than I should."

"Dad, I know I have only known you for a year now, but every time you speak of her, or talk to her, you light up. Something is there between you two, and I think it is good. Time is so short, dad. Why don't you call her tonight, and just see what happens?" Alex offered her dad more of the soup, and he took it gratefully and slurped it all down. When he handed it back to her, she grinned widely at the satisfied and proud look on his face.

"When did you get to be such a good cook and when did you get to be so wise?" He asked, as she stood up to put the bowl back in the kitchen.

"Just learning from my father, you know. I got to go. I promised Morgan I would stop by and bring him some soup too. I love you, dad." She knew her father was in pain when he did not make a snide comment about her relationship with the "gnome." As she passed him, she kissed his forehead, and then grabbed her jacket. Before she opened the door, she turned once more to her dad, and spoke softly, "give Annie a call, dad."

"Mmm." He grunted but very slowly, gave one nod of his aching head, and picked up his cell phone off the small table near his chair.

It was three days to the special worship service at the church Parson Annie Coburn pastored in the Pacific Northwest. There were three people getting baptized; two adults and a 10 year old little girl. Annie had met with them and made sure they understood their decisions about being baptized, and she was very excited for all three. Her only concern was the physics of what she was about to do. One of the candidates was 6 foot 2 inches tall, and Annie was only 5 foot 3 inches. She had never baptized anyone before and she was a little worried about immersing a man twice her size. The other adult candidate was a woman who had joyfully given her heart to the Lord, and she was well over 300 pounds. The youngster would be no trouble but the worrying about the other two was keeping Annie restless and fretful that night. She was about to get out of bed and fix a cup of hot cocoa when her cell phone rang. She rolled over in her bed, and grabbed the phone, delighted that the photo I.D. was of John Casey.

"John? Is that you?" Annie grinned and settled back down under her comforter to talk with this delightful new friend.

"Parson." The familiar growl made Annie's heart flutter, but she instantly picked up on something not quite right.

"John, are you all right?" Annie knew that Casey had missions he was ordered to go on, but she did not yet know the extent of the danger and importance he was often involved in.

"Annie," Casey sighed, and tried to gather his thoughts. "I needed to hear your voice, Parson. It's been so long, I am sorry." He sighed again, and the slight groan of pain left his lips before he could stop it.

Annie sat up quickly, and tried to listen to the sound more intently. "John, you're hurt. What happened?"

"Pastor confidentiality?" He asked softly.

"Of Course, Colonel. What we say together is always, only for you, me and the Lord."

"Thank you, Annie. We had a mission and it all went to hell. We all three got hurt."

"Is Sarah and Chuck OK?" Annie interrupted as she hugged the soft plush bear the Colonel had won for her at last summer's county fair.

"They are mending slowly, off to Hawaii. I guess somebody has to go there." Casey humphed sharply and then again the spike of pain in his head filtered through the phone to Annie.

"Good. Now, report, Marine." Annie desperately needed to hear what was wrong with John but she knew he would tell her in his own time.

"I got in the middle, and before Chuck and Sarah could help, the thugs hit me from behind and I don't remember much else until the paramedics were patching me up." He heard his friend gasp, but he continued to debrief with this woman who was so easy to talk to.

"Annie, my head, my eyes, it's a concussion, but I am really not thinking right. Not logical, not critical, not..." Casey paused and begin to rub his forehead with his free hand.

"You're not quite my John, are you?" Annie answered. There was only silence on his end, and then she heard him sigh.

"I need some health, Annie. I need some hope." Once he said it, he began to hyperventilate.

"John, breathe. Slowly, in and out. You got some pain meds there?"

"Yes, but I don't want to muddle up my thinking even worse." Casey shifted in the recliner and put the phone to his other ear. He picked up the pill container, and frowned.

"How about you take one, and then let me read to you, OK?" Annie reached for her Bible on the night stand and opened up to one of her favorite psalms.

"I would like that, Parson. I...it's good to hear your voice, Annie." Casey swallowed the pill and then leaned his head once more back on his chair to listen.

" I look up to the mountains; does my strength come from mountains?  
No, my strength comes from God,  
who made heaven, and earth, and mountains.

He won't let you stumble,  
Your Guardian God won't fall asleep.

Not on your life! Israel's Guardian will never doze or sleep**.**

God's your Guardian,  
right at your side to protect you

Shielding you from sunstroke,  
sheltering you from moonstroke.

God guards you from every evil,  
He guards your very life.

He guards you when you leave and when you return,  
He guards you now, he guards you always."

Annie paused in her reading and tried to listen to the Colonel on the other end.

"Like it. Needed to hear you. One other favor Parson?" Casey was relaxing and the decrease in the pain was a welcomed gift.

"John, anything." Annie whispered.

"Sing for me."

"As the deep panted for the water, so my soul panted after Thee." Softly, Annie's rich alto filled the Colonel's senses and for the first time in many days, he felt some contentment and peace. Whether it was the pills, the scripture or Annie, he didn't care. It was her voice that was the last thing he heard as he fell asleep, and slowly the phone eased down onto his lap, folding itself and shutting the line.

The Colonel comes to the Parson's rescue in an unusual way next. Can she really dunk a 6 foot 4 inch Marine? She is about to find out very soon as the Colonel Vs. the Deep Waters.

Please review. I love the comments, and encouragement. Please don't let the scripture keep you from finding out how our favorite Marine Colonel returns the favor and "washes" Annie fears aside.


	2. Chapter 2

The Colonel Vs. The Deep Waters Chapter 2

Early in Colonel Casey's dating of Pastor Annie Coburn, he gets roped into helping her through some pretty tough waters. Unfortunately, he doesn't come out of it quite the way he went in.

"Grimes!" Colonel John Casey's voice barked out of Morgan's cell phone as the small, bearded man rolled over and answer it.

"Sir...mmm..." Grimes began to fall asleep, and the clear bark of his fellow spy jogged him back out of his pleasant slumber.

"You have one hour to get dressed, packed and ready. Bring enough clothes for three days. Pick me up at my apartment." The resounding click on the phone jolted Morgan again and he fumbled for his robe, grumbling all the way. "Now what? Chuck and Sarah aren't here, G.B. doesn't want us for a week, and Casey wants me to go on a 'mish' with him?" All this time, Morgan was stuffing clothes in his backpack, and then found his tranq gun. He shirked his shoulders, packed that too, and then hit the showers.

One hour and three minutes later he stood outside his gruff neighbor's door, yawning as he knocked. Casey threw the door open, passed Morgan a mug of coffee and spun him around. "You're late! Go!" He ordered and they marched out to the complex's parking lot and toward Casey's car. Casey grabbed both bags and opened the trunk, throwing the big bags into the car.

"Hey, big guy, be careful. I got some important stuff in there." Morgan protested as he began to get into passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, some girlie magazines and 2 comic books." Casey grabbed Morgan and pulled him out of the car. "I don't have any girlie magazines," Morgan whined. "You're driving, moron." Casey growled, and then passed the keys to Morgan, and manhandled the small man over to the driver's side. Morgan's mouth fell open, unbelieving what he heard, but then he smiled widely and almost giggled. "You got it, Colonel." Morgan hopped in and began to try out the various switches on the dashboard. Casey grabbed his hands, and leaned very close to his smaller friend. "If you get so much a scratch or dent on my Vic I will personally see you are lost in the bowels of an undisclosed federal facility for the rest...of..your...life." Casey enunciated each word with a finger poke to Morgan's chest, and was highly gratified to see Morgan's eyes flash fearfully.

"Yes, sir." Morgan answered as he belted himself in and started the car. Casey walked quickly to the passenger side, got in and then laid his head back on the head rest, and rubbed his forehead.

"Belt it, Casey." Morgan sounded like some public service ad on t.v. But he also noticed that Casey looked a little white, and was trying to get rid of the migraine that had plagued him since the last mission. Casey glared at him, but obeyed, clicking the seat belt just as Morgan began to pull out.

"Where to, John?" Grimes was having too much fun driving the huge boat of a car, pleasuring in the feel of the seemingly limitless power under the hood. Casey grunted an answer, "LaGuardia, gate 89."

Casey reached in his pocket, drew out a med bottle, and dry swallowed two tablets. He closed his eyes for a moment, as Morgan reached over to turn the radio on. Casey swiftly batted Morgan's hand away, and growled, "it's not a radio, idiot. It's a g.p.s. Missile guidance system." Morgan jerked his hand away, but when he looked at Casey's face, he saw a small smile play on his friend's lips.

"So no Neil Diamond, today?" Morgan drove efficiently and swiftly through the streets toward the airport, glancing ever so often at the Marine, now obviously struggling with the sunlight. Casey put on some dark sunglasses, and laid his aching head back again on the headrest. Before long, Morgan heard some light snoring from the direction of the large spy. When he was certain Casey was asleep, Morgan found the real radio/cd player and slowly, softly turned it on. Sure enough, the melodic voice of Neil Diamond sang out through the speakers, and Morgan began to sing along softly until he pulled through gate 89 at LaGuardia Airport.

Morgan put the car in park, and set the brake. At the sound of the brake, Casey jerked awake and roughly unclipped his seat belt, and thrust the door open. Before Morgan could come to his aid, Casey vomited violently on the tarmac, and fell out onto all fours. Several men in dark suits began running toward Morgan and Casey but the Colonel waved them off.

"Grimes, get the luggage and get me up and moving." The Colonel slid his way closer to the door and used the handle to try and stand up. Only when Morgan fit under his left arm, did Casey find the strength to push up and stand. A suit came up to Morgan, and held out his hand for the keys. Morgan did a double take, as he saw a younger version of Casey move swiftly to the car, start it away and move it away from them.

He tried to ask Casey who that was, but Casey had donned the sunglasses again, and his jaw was tight, the veins along his forehead pulsating. Together, the two men moved toward the running helicopter, and climbed up into the machine. The man who looked like Casey returned to the helicopter and jumped into the pilot's seat. He handed Casey and Morgan headphones, and then passed a water bottle to Casey.

"Pastor Annie's place?" The man's voice sounded in their ears, as the whine of the chopper began to reverberate through the cab. Casey nodded, and then moved his body away from Morgan, and leaned his head against the cool windshield glass. Morgan was fascinated with the ride, and the few hours it took for them to fly up to the Pacific Northwest was awe inspiring. He saw first Mt. Hood, an upside down snowy, ice cream cone glistening beside the Columbia River. But when he spied Mt. Rainier, he had to poke Casey.

"Look, buddy, it's Mt. Rainier." Morgan was in awe of the 14, 000 foot former volcano, and it seemed he could reach out and touch it. Casey grumbled in his ear, "seen it, done that." and promptly fell back to sleep.

The pilot caught Morgan's eye in the rear view mirror and asked, " how's the Colonel?" Even on the head phones, the man's voice had Casey's timbre and Morgan tried to stare at him.

"I really don't think he have recovered yet from the last..." Morgan stopped, wondering if he should divulge any more information. The pilot passed Morgan his identification shield, Special Agent Chad Shelton, and then Morgan understood he was sandwiched in between two N.S.A. spys.

"Concussion, General Beckman told me. That's why you and I are here. He can't drive, he can't be on any missions yet, and he needs to see Parson Coburn." Agent Shelton explained.

Morgan stared again at the man, for he was using the very personal title Casey gave to the woman he was dating.

"You know the Colonel, you say?" Morgan was now very interested in finding out the connection between the two men, and he probed a little for information.

The pilot grunted, a familiar #32: "I know what you are doing, but I will comply." grunt.

He glanced again at the mirror, and grinned slightly. "Much older brother."

Before Morgan could reply, the Colonel's voice sounded in the head phones. "Brat little brother."


	3. Chapter 3

The Colonel Vs. The Deep Waters Chapter 3 "On Land"

Recap: After Col. Casey is wounded on a mission, he find his equilibrium is off center. He takes Morgan on an air trip to see if the Marine's calm can be found in the rural community somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. They both are in for a few surprises.

"Terry, have the ladies finished painting the inside of the baptistry?" A small, woman dressed in a jeans and a t shirt that read "my best friend is a blood donor" bounced out of her office at the church and into the next. Terry, Pastor Annie's secretary, looked up from the computer and nodded enthusiastically.

"Connie said they came last night and sealed the cement tank with some waterproof paint and it should be ready by Sunday."

"Hey, let's go snoop." Annie giggled like a little girl, grabbed Terry's arm and they both chattered as they walked to the sanctuary. The old church building had been built in the 1930's and the baptismal tank was a large concrete box built under the floor of the front platform. The sanctuary floor was sloped down to the platform, like an old theater, and the baptistry had suffered some structural damages in two earthquakes about 5 years ago. Annie loved the people dearly, and though the old church building was often a source of many frustrations, and large repair bills, she loved the charm of the pre- World War II sanctuary. Pastor Annie had served as senior pastor at the rural church now for 10 years, and the congregation was a source of great strength to her when her husband, a Marine chaplain, had passed away from cancer from chemical war fare inhalation in Irag.

"Oh, no, Annie, they shut the lid back. There's no way the two of us can lift it to snoop!" Terry exclaimed as they got closer to the platform.

"Man, we just need some manly men to come and open this lid." Annie tried to heft the 6' by 4' lid, but she didn't have the strength.

"Pastor Annie, 2 manly men at your service!" The familiar bright voice of Morgan Grimes echoed in the sanctuary followed by a deeper, gruffer baritone. "One manly man, and one semi-gnome."

"Hey, Casey, I resemble that remark." Morgan lightly punched Casey in the arm, and then grimaced at the pain in his hand.

"John!" Annie shouted and sprinted down the center aisle to her friends. Casey leaned down and hugged her, really, truly, full body hugged her, breathing in the light fragrance of her peach perfume.

He waved at Terry, standing open mouthed at the platform's keyboard, and then, cupping his hand under Annie's chin, he spoke softly, "Annie, my dear Parson, it is...," He paused, and then looked over at the grinning Morgan. He pulled back and dropped his hand from her face, but still looked intently in his woman's brown eyes. "It is good, very good to see you." His pinkie finger entangled hers for a moment and then he stepped away from her touch.

"Do I get any of that pastor loving?" Morgan opened his arms very wide, and Annie giggled and hugged Casey's friend tightly.

Casey stood watching and then cleared his throat. "Enough, Grimes. Remember Alex?" At Casey's daughter's name, Morgan sprang back and looked a little guilty.

"Are you still terrorizing the hired help, John?" Annie laughed as John almost grinned, and then he looked back up to the platform.

"What's the problem, Parson?" He motioned toward Terry with his head and the three of them walked back down the aisle to access the need.

"The lid is too heavy for us to raise up, and Pastor's baptizing three people Sunday." Terry explained as Morgan began to investigate, his face in confusion as he was trying to find a small stand with water.

"Pastor, where's the baptismal font?" Morgan kept searching but he only stopped when he saw all three people point straight down at his feet.

"Grimes, help me lift this lid and you'll see." The Colonel reached down and grabbed a small handle imbedded in the carpet. Terry showed Morgan the corresponding handle and the two men lifted the lid up and locked the heavy cover in position. As the lid was being lifted, Annie found herself admiring the move of John's back muscles under his t shirt, but it turned into concern when she saw him grimace and rub his forehead.

"Man, that's not a baptismal font, it's a freaking swimming pool." Morgan gasped, and then grunted as Casey punched him lightly in the stomach to shut up. Casey held Annie's hand as she began to step carefully down the narrow steps into the tank. She looked up at Morgan, and then explained, "here, Morgan, we really believe in immersing people when they are baptized as a public declaration of their new faith in Christ. In other words, they get wet, really wet!" Annie inspected the new paint job and grinned up at her friends. "The ladies painted it, and the water tank has been tested. John, could you and Morgan step to where the congregation will be seated and see if everything looks good?"

Terry, John and Morgan stepped off the platform and sat in various pews around the sanctuary.

"Oh, no." Terry gasped.

"Parson, there's a problem." Casey grunted and then came up to edge of the tank and squatted down to look at the pastor.

"What? What's wrong? Oh, John, it's day after tomorrow." Annie's voice was panicked, but she stilled when John reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Annie, we can only see from the forehead up." Terry explained and she and Morgan joined the others on stage.

"You mean, I'm too short? Oh, my, I never thought of that! What am I going to do?" John rose back up, and again Annie saw a tiny flick of pain on his face. Slowly, he looked around and tried to come up with a solution.

Morgan offered an idea, "how about you could stand on a short stand?"

"But what about the candidates? There's a 10 yr. Old boy, a 6'2" man and a very large lady that will be baptized. I can't have them all stand on the table." A few tears were beginning to leak out of Annie's eyes, and she hastily wiped them away.

"Casey, you are the tactical officer of Team Bartowski. What say you, Colonel?" Morgan helped Annie back out of the tank and discreetly passed her a tissue. She smiled a thank you, and he squeezed her hand and then let go quickly as John growled.

"Annie, is there a hardware store, here?" John asked. "I think I know what we can do for pennies on the dollar and quick enough before Sunday."

"Yes, we have both an ACE Hardware and a local Bayview. Terry, would you be willing to go with Morgan and the Colonel and show them where they are? John, did you bring the Vic?" Casey shook his head, and Terry offered to drive them all there. As Morgan and Terry left to get in Terry's truck, Casey once more stepped near to Annie, and traced the tear tracks on her face.

"It will work out, my beautiful parson." He glanced up at the large, wooden cross on the wall above the baptismal lid. "We believe in miracles, right?"He enfolded her in his arms, and breathed deeply, slightly shuddering in her arms.

"John, you are still in pain." Annie knew it was not the sexual attraction between them that was causing the tremors. She pulled away and looked at the man she was learning to love. Reaching up to cup his strong jaw, she then moved up his cheeks, and massage slowly around his eyes and then his forehead.

Again, the big man sighed and leaned into her cool, healing hands. Her right hand moved to the back of his head fondling the mass of brown curls along the nape of his neck, and then he sucked in his breathe in pain as she stroked an goose egg bump on his head.

"Oh, Lord Jesus, this is bad." Annie continued to message John's forehead, and softly the words of her prayer for his healing begin to uncoil the pain. When Morgan's voice echoed out, "Hey big guy, the chariot awaiteth!", John jerked back and then quickly pecked Annie's lips. "I'll be back, parson."

He confidently strolled down the aisle, pausing once more at the sanctuary door, and then glanced back at the pastor. She was still standing in place, a dreamy, faraway look on her face, one hand on her lips, and other waving good bye fingers at him.

"Casey, you still got it in you." The Marine chuckled and then headed out to find the answer.

Within a half of an hour, they returned and began to haul in several cinder blocks. One by one Morgan handed down the blocks to the Colonel, and he lined the bottom of the tank with two layers. Terry got the Pastor and once again she tried standing in the tank.

"Man, you look great, Pastor Annie! We can see all of your face and down to your..."

"Grimes! Shut it!" The Colonel ordered.

Pastor Annie got up on her tip toes, leaned her arms on the tank's edge and stuck a Marilyn Monroe pose. "You mean the girls, right, Morgan?"

Morgan went beet red in the face, and so did the Colonel.

"I will shoot you if you answer that, gnome!" The Marine barked out, and the two women laughed heartily.


	4. Chapter 4

The Colonel Vs. The Deep Waters Chapter 4 "And In the Sea"

Colonel Casey, with Morgan Grimes, find themselves in a Pacific Northwest rural church, not only looking for Pastor Annie, Casey's friend, but to find some peace and healing.

The baptistry was now full of deliciously, warm water, and the tall Marine was again helping his woman down into the tank. Annie had changed into a simple sweat suit outfit, and as she stood chest deep in the water, she grinned up at the tall N.S.A. Agent.

"It's perfect, John. Thank you." Casey nodded and watched as she took a few tentative steps in the cement pond, her feet solid on the cinder blocks Morgan and John had laid to lift her up. Annie turned a gentle circle, her arms floating on the top of the water, her head lifted upward, her eyes shut tightly, and her face beaming in absolute peace. Suddenly, as John looked at Annie, his gut took a distinctive twist; one he had not felt since Katherine and Ilsa. All he saw was the woman he loved; a woman who touched his very soul. John jerked upward suddenly, stunned at what he was actually feeling. Unfortunately, as he did, the migraine that was still lurking under the shadows of his brain pushed forward, and John gasped in pain. He staggered slightly, but tried to hide the pain from Annie. Morgan called out from the front of the sanctuary, "Hey, Colonel, blinded by the light?" He strolled up to his tall friend, and grabbed his arm, forgetting Casey's no touch policy. He whispered, "need some meds, big guy?"

Annie had stopped twirling in the baptistry and she slowly walked through the waters and up the stairs.

She watched John's face, and then quickly helped Morgan seat the Colonel down on the platform stairs.

Casey nodded only once, but it was enough to send Morgan off to his duffel bag for the migraine medication. As Morgan left, Casey took Annie's wet hand, and lifted it to his lips, softly kissing it.

"John?" Annie stroked John cheek with her other hand, "Do you need some food with those meds?"

John looked up sharply at her, and then he smirked. "I really can't hide anything from you, Parson."

"Nope, so don't even try, Colonel. I know Someone who knows everything about you, and still loves you, like I do." Annie gasped slightly, and then giggled. "Well, there goes my mouth again. Said too much too soon. Let me get some yogurt, ok, from my office refrigerator?" Before John could respond to her comment, she was already tripping off leaving her wet footprints on the carpet.

As she passed Morgan coming in with the meds, she touched his arm. "He is not good, is he?"

Morgan dropped his eyes, and spoke honestly. "Annie, he is more wounded then I even thought. Before we flew up from LaGuardia, he vomited his guts out and he slept most of the helicopter ride. But it's more than that. It is as if he is off kilter inside. Not on his game. He doesn't want to shoot anything,"

Annie smiled at that remark, "and he never even commented to Alex when she told him she was coming to visit me. Usually, he would pin me against the wall, and make me offer my firstborn child to him in sacrifice." Morgan glanced up at Casey, who had his head in his hands, groaning slightly. "He needs something here, in this church, in this town, and with you. Maybe, you can help heal, Pastor. I can't believe I am saying this, but I miss the grouchy, scary Colonel!"

Annie nodded, and they continued on their respective missions. By the time Annie had returned with the yogurt, John had dry swallowed three pain meds, and was lying on his back, his right hand shading his eyes.

Annie slipped up beside him trying hard not to drip on him. Unfortunately, a few drips landed on his face, and he jerked at the impact.

"Parson, I've already been sprinkled." Casey growled. Annie laughed softly and then passed the yogurt and a spoon his way. He rose up off the floor, taking the food gratefully, and winked at her concerned face. "I'll be fine, once the medication takes over. I... thank you, dear woman."

Annie moved behind him and slowly she reached out and began to work the muscles of his neck, kneading the tension. Morgan watched silently, and then he became amazed as the pinched strain of the migraine on Casey's face began to soften and then disappear.

"Hey, Casey, can I be next for a massage? I really am tense." Morgan rose up to move toward them, but Casey's growl sent him right back down.

Annie's hands now were sliding around the middle portion of John's back, and as her thumbs dug in, John actually purred. Morgan clapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud at seeing the dangerous government assassin becoming putty in the hands of a rural parson. Annie grinned at Morgan, putting one finger up to her lips to shush him. Casey's eyes were closed and as she continued to get the kinks out of his shoulder, back and neck, he rolled his neck slowly around side to side. The sound of several pops filled the sanctuary, and Annie laughed. "Colonel, you are one loose man!"

Casey snapped his eyes open and stared at her, and then Annie realized what she said. "Wooooh, I really need to shut it, John. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..." Annie was rapidly backpedaling on herself, and Morgan by this time was laughing raucously.

The Colonel tried to keep his lips set and firm, but a tiny smile was threatening the gruff exterior. He stood, leaned over close to Annie's ear, and growled softly, "Woman, you have no idea." Annie slapped her hand up to her lips, and giggled. John helped her up and then once more tried out his next flexibility. He waited a few moments, and then grinned triumphantly, "it's gone! The migraine is gone."

"Yes, The Colonel is back in town!" Morgan pumped his hand, and then sat back down again, Again, he was amazed when the hardened killer grabbed the woman quickly and hugged her deeply wrapping his body around hers.

"It's gone, Annie." John looked relieved, and then he slowly pulled away from her, but they both noticed the electric spark the hug had created.

"Now, what else can we do to get you ready for tomorrow?" John looked down at his clothing and tried to pull the wet fabric away from his body.

"Well, I really do have an unusual request from the two of you." Annie began to step back down into the baptistry, holding once again to John's hand to get in safely.

Morgan came up and peered over the rim of the tank. "Anything, Pastor. You brought the Casey back!"

John growled at Morgan, but didn't say anything to contradict him. They both looked expectantly at Annie, and she seemed a little hesitant to speak.

"Hmmm, I really never have baptized anyone. Can I practice on you two?" Morgan had his shoes and socks pulled off instantly and before Casey could intervene, he had slipped down the steps and stood beside the pastor. "Here I am, ready for duty, Pastor." Morgan saluted, and John growled again up top from the platform.

Annie laughed heartily and positioned Morgan properly. As his right hand grabbed his left fist, she told him to use his left hand to close his nostrils. As soon as he was ready, she put one hand under his back, one hand on his hands, and then tilted him backward. He stumbled slightly and then promptly fell into the water, splashing waves up onto John's pants.

"Watch it, moron." John stepped back, and tried to brush the water off. Morgan laughed, and then told Annie to try it again. This time, the two of them succeeded in getting Morgan fully immersed in the water, and he came up clapping his hands, and hugged her

"You're next, big guy!" Morgan slopped his way up to the top and tried to high five the Colonel, who ignored him pointedly. As Grimes was wiping himself down with one of the beach towels Annie had put off in the corner, Casey toed off his boots, and then slip his ankle gun and holster off. He lifted his shirt up slightly and pulled his waist band gun out, and then finally he rolled up his sleeve and took off his arm gun and holster. By this time, both Annie and Morgan were open mouthed at the amount of artillery their friend had on his body without them knowing it.

"Any more, Colonel?" Annie asked, and laughed again when Casey pulled his pant leg up, and pulled off the knife holster and knife. Finally, he pulled his socks off and stepped carefully down into the water, took Annie's hand as he descended into the water. He looked at Morgan, and then said in his deep baritone, "If you ever tell General Beckman I am being used as Parson Annie's personally water toy, I will kill you in 6 different ways."

Annie batted his arm, and shushed him. "Colonel, are you ready? This is really important for me since one of the candidates is only a few inches shorted than you." Casey nodded his head, and prepared his hands like Morgan so she could hold on to him. Unfortunately, she had Casey facing the wrong way and as she lowered him into the water, they all heard a loud crack as his head made contact with the baptistry steps and he passed out.

Please any critiques, encouragement, or general observations are always appreciated. I have so thrilled with the response to the Colonel and the Parson series. I know I am still learning, but do appreciate the reviews! P.S. I did not mean to offend anyone's sensibilities about baptism. I have to admit I did bean someone on the stairs as he was over 6 foot 2 and faced the wrong way. Hmm, you would think Pastor Annie could learn after the first try!


	5. Chapter 5

The Colonel Vs. The Deep Waters Chapter 5 "Under The Sea"

Colonel John Casey is helping his friend out at a small, rural church. But he, and Morgan Grimes have no idea what they are in for. Especially when Colonel' is wounded and his help only complicates the healing.

"Oh, dear Lord Jesus," Annie yelled, as she tried to grab ahold of the rapidly sinking Marine. She was practicing her baptismal skills, and when she lowered him backwards, he had hit his head on the stairs and now was totally unconscious. Now, they both were struggling with his large bulk, and the 5' 3" parson was no match for him and they both went under the tank's water before she felt Morgan's arms reach in for them.

His voice was distorted by the waves, and her gulping, but he keep yelling for her to keep Casey's head above water. With his help, they were able to maneuver the tall Marine up and over the rim of the tank, his head wound mixing with the chlorinated water and staining the carpet around the tank. Casey still was not responding and as Morgan and Annie ran up the stairs, they rushed to him and pulled his long legs out of the tank, rolling him over on his side to get any water out.

"Oh, dear Jesus, help John, please." Annie was frantically checking his jugular for a pulse, and was worried that it was thready. Then the Colonel had stopped breathing, and his lips were becoming slightly blue. Morgan had found his cell phone, called 911 and helped Annie lay the Colonel on his back.

"Annie, I'm sorry but I will not do C.P.R. on that man." Morgan shook his head vehemently. "If my lips touch his, oooooh", Morgan shook from the horror of retribution Casey would cause if he knew Morgan had kissed him. Without thinking, Annie tilted the Colonel's head back, and made sure of clear airways. She pinched his nose shut, and then quickly covered his mouth with hers and blew deep breathes into his lungs. She kept blowing deeply into him, not paying attention to the fact her lips were finally kissing life into the man she was beginning to adore. Suddenly, Casey's entire body jerked, and he began to cough up the crud from the baptistry tank. Annie helped him roll back to his side, and it was then she got a good look at his wound. Right where the goose egg was, a new serrated wound was pulsating blood down his hair and onto his neck.

"Morgan, there's a first aid kit handing on the wall outside my office."Annie looked at Morgan. "I'm on it," he said as he sprinted out of the sanctuary. John was wiping his face down with his wet t shirt and then tried to look at Annie. Unfortunately, two of her were swimming in his vision and he could not figure out which one to talk to.

"Oh, God," Casey groaned as he tried to grab the hand of one of the Annie's he saw. "Sorry, Parson, what happened?" With the other he reached up to finger the wound and sucked in his breath sharply as he made contact.

"Oh, John, it's all my fault." Annie was crying and she hugged him tightly. "I forgot to turn you around and when I lowered you backwards, I lost control of you. The stairs and you met." By now, John was shivering and the blood was staining the back of his shirt. He concentrated hard to try and make the two Annie's become one, blinking dumbly at her over and over. "I had to do C.P.R, and kiss you and you were unconscious and everything." By this time Annie was crying so hard, she was gulping air and hiccuping. John kissed her hands, and then slowly he moved toward her lips. Gently, very gently, his lips met hers, and their first kiss deepened until they both were having trouble breathing. John pulled away, and then growled, "was it something like that?" He smiled smugly, and used his t shirt to wipe her tears.

"Wow," the sound of a metal box hit the floor, as Morgan stared in surprise at his two friends. The first aid kit sprang open and all the material fell all over the carpet. He began to scoop the bandages and antiseptic wipes back in the box, while Casey and Annie laughed.

"Waiting on you, moron." Casey growled and obediently bent his head for Annie to clean and bandage the wound. Off in the distance, the sirens were screaming and by the sound, coming closer to them quickly.

"Morgan, would you flag them down and show them where to come?" Annie had stilled her crying and was working diligently on the cut. Once the blood was washed off she saw the cut was not as bad as it could have been. Suddenly, John's hand captured hers and then he growled, "stop fiddling, woman. The paramedics will do the rest." His sharp words had a disastrous affect on her, and she sat back on her honches and tried not to cry. The Marine noticed her look, and once again he pulled her to him, and kissed her.

"Annie, my beloved Annie...I'm sorry. You did everything to help me...I am being an ungrateful pig."

He clasped her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes. The sting of his words was softening, and she nodded slightly.

"I never envisioned our first kiss being here, John, in this church building, because of this stupid baptistry." Annie looked a little downcast. John chuckled low, and then once again he lifted her head to look deep in her eyes.

"It will never be the place that tells you I love you. It is always the things I do, and ..." this time John blushed a little..."and how I feel that tells you I love you." He had finally said it, and the weight of his horrendous past few months seem to lift away. As the paramedics entered, they found Casey and Annie entwined in each other's arms, blood slowing seeping down his neck, and water puddles ever growing around them.

Epilogue

The M.R.I. On Casey's head no longer revealed any brain bruising and the cut was only shallow on his head. He refused a Band Aid and insisted on returning to the church where he instructed Annie to dunk him several times in the correct direction, so she would be ready the next day.

The next day, the sun shone beautifully and the church service was celebratory and exciting. Morgan was pleasantly surprised when Casey strolled up to the front and played the guitar to the Parson's singing. When they were done, Casey beaconed Morgan to help him raise the tank lid, and the Colonel aided his woman into the waters. The 10 year old boy came first, and just as he begin to step up to the tank, the boy grinned widely and cannon balled right into the water. Annie laughed at the Colonel's face, now dripping with the water the boy splashed. Once she got the youth to quiet down, she asked him why he wanted to be baptized. As he gave a short witness to his faith in Christ, Annie prepared him to be lowered again into the water. As he came up the congregation clapped, and again the Colonel was surprised at the joy he saw both on Annie's face and in the boy's smile.

It tugged at his heart, and as he caught the eye of the parson, she nodded at him, and mouthed, "thank you, John." He nodded back just once and then helped the large lady down the narrow steps. Again, Annie asked the lady to give a short statement about her faith. Once done, Annie positioned the woman and lowered her into the waters. However, because the woman was large, she began to float on the surface of the water, so only her face and feet remained under water. Annie gulped, looked up to Morgan and Casey, in a panic. Morgan signaled with a push down motion, so Annie quietly apologized and pushed the woman's tummy under the water. Once the stomach became lower then the surface of the water, the entire body of the woman collapsed into the waters, and she was successfully baptized.

The Colonel again helped the woman out, noticing Annie's proud look, and hearing the congregation's clapping. Morgan was enthusiastically applauding especially when the lady reached up and planted a huge kiss on Casey's cheek in gratitude.

Casey's entire face turned beet red, and he growled at Morgan to shut up. Next was the tall man, and as Casey helped him into the tank, he saw a flicker of fear in Annie's eyes. But she positioned the tall man properly, let him share his statement of faith, and promptly baptized him without any trouble. Again, the church erupted in applause, but it was only the Colonel's slow and steady clap Annie was looking for. He nodded at the Parson, and he bent to help the other man out, he whispered loudly, "Proud of you, Parson." Annie's heart swelled, and she threw back her head, pumping the air with her fist, and yelled, "Thank You, God!"

The reception for the baptismal candidates was held right after church, so it took awhile for Annie to get away from the crowd. She rushed into the sanctuary, but there was no one there. She turned around and headed for her office, but again, no Marine Colonel or a bearded gnome was there, Instead, a small package was laid on her desk, and she recognized John's writing. She closed and locked her door and then slowly slide the package open. A framed picture of the Colonel in his N.S.A. black suit was smiling at her, his sparkling blue eyes squinting back in a rare show of affection and love. Annie opened the note that had been enclosed and read it eagerly:

_Parson Annie:_

_The General called and we must leave immediately for a new mission. I know this is not the way I would have liked to say goodbye. I pray that the growing affection I have for you is also occurring within your heart. _

Annie gulped, as the tears slipped swiftly down her cheeks. She signed loudly, but continued to read the letter from her new friend.

_I am not sure when I will be able to see you or communicate with you. I have left my private cell number on the back on the photo. Wherever in the world I am, whenever you need me, use that number. You know that I give you that number in confidentiality, which I am sure you understand. _

Annie glanced at the picture and slowly slid the photo out of the frame. Indeed, written in John's neat hand was the cell phone number she knew connected him to her. She slid the photo back, kissing the picture, and set it proudly on her desk. She returned to the note, smiling sadly at the beautiful script of the man she was falling in love with.

_When I came to you, I was a broken man, not only in my psychical body, but my soul. Somehow, your touch, your voice, and your God has renewed, refreshed, and refocused my life. How can I thank you for that great gift? Instead, I will find a way to come back to you. No matter where I am, with God's help, I shall return to you. My heart is with you, Parson. _

_Love, _

_John_

_P.S. The gnome also sends his love and goodbyes. Now if only I can get him to shut up about the baptismal service on the helicopter ride home!_

Annie laughed softly and returned the letter to the envelope. She stored it in her safe, along with her ordination certificate and wedding photos of her parents. She closed the safe doors gently, and turned to caress the photo once more. She stood and walked confidently out of her office, praying that the Colonel and his delightfully short partner would continue to be safe.

The End

The Colonel commands that you review this story, by leaving your comments, compliments, or criticisms. Otherwise, he may order a air strike over your neighborhood. (Please, not really, Homeland Security Forces.) Love to hear from the Fanfiction community.


End file.
